Claw of Zero
by nivlac
Summary: Louise had thought that the summoning spell would fail her, that she would just cause another explosion. However, she managed to summon one of the most dangerous creatures in the capital wasteland... who also happened to be friendly enough to not murder everything in sight.


**Hello people of the internet! I just want to say, that I've looked in the Familiar of Zero crossover sections for fallout, and saw that no one had a story about Louise summoning one of the wastelands deadliest creatures. And so here we are. Also, the first chapter is so short because I don't know where to go with this later, so please, leave suggestions.**

"So… How did you do it? How on god's green earth did you tame one of these fuckin' things?" The lone wanderer asked the scavenger.

Who would have thought that he would run into THE lone wanderer out here?

"Well, I raised him since he was a hatchling a few years ago, but even after I raised him up until he was full grown, he was still hard to control. Damn near cut my head off a couple of times two years ago. Then I found this enclave outpost that got romped, and I'm talking destroyed. Dear god there was blood everywhere. I still wonder who did that, probably some tough as nails raiders." The scavenger said, remembering the bloody scene.

The Lone wanderer only coughed in response.

"Anyway, I read this terminal there that had instructions on how to weaponize deathclaws, so I took one off the dead claw that was there, and I made a few alterations to it." The scavenger said.

"What kind of alterations?" The lone wanderer asked.

"Well, I altered it in a way that increased my deathclaws intelligence. To the point where I gander it can even think and reason. Don't take this the wrong way, I've never had a conversation with him or anything like that, but he has been doing… some strangely sentient things." The scavenger said.

"Sentient?" The lone wanderer asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well… He bathes himself, he cleans his nails, and he… brushes his teeth, don't ask me how. Hell, sometimes I catch him just looking at books, like he's trying to teach himself how to read or something." The scavenger said.

"How the hell did you make these 'alterations?'" The lone wanderer asked.

"Before I was a scavenger, I was part of the commonwealth, we did a lot of tinkering up there. I left because of reasons that I don't want to get into. Though, I will say that this deathclaw isn't as smart as he is just based off of that enclave tech, I had… other things I used." The scavenger said.

"Didn't really answer my question, but whatever. How much for him?" The Lone wanderer asked.

"He's not for sale." The scavenger replied.

"Please, everything is for sale if you have a gun." The lone wanderer said.

"What!?"

"Just kidding, calm down." The lone wanderer said, laughing.

"Okay… you really scared me there, do you want to meet him? He's over by the basin."

"Doing what?"

"Erm… bathing himself." The scavenger said.

"That water is for drinking!" The lone wanderer said.

They both walked over to the basin, and saw that the scavengers deathclaw was nowhere in sight.

"Look! He's gone!" The scavenger yelled.

"Tame huh?"

"Shut up."

…

…

…

"After all those explosions, you're going to summon something more amazing than this little guy. Right Louise?" Kirche asked petting her salamander with a smug look on her face.

"Of course I am." Louise said.

The other students backed up to give the Zero her space, wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those explosions. She was probably going to ruin the beautiful green grass with her antics.

"My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe!" Louise said, raising her wand into the air.

She could hear Guiche and the others talking about her, but she tried not to listen. Louise needed to concentrate.

"My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, Answer my guidance!" Louise said, waving her wand overhead.

She then cast the spell, causing another explosion. The other student's cloaks were covered in dust, and were coughing furiously.

"Did she screw up the familiar summon as well? She really is a Zero!" One student yelled.

"Just expel her already! She'll never be a successful mage!" another yelled.

However… after the dust cleared, there stood a monster in front of Louise. It was easily ten feet tall, devil like horns protruded from its head, and its fangs were long. Its skin was earthen in color, but beneath it was an ocean of rippling muscle. It was wearing a crown of metal, and when the hands of the beast were in sight, they could see that its claws were razor sharp, and a foot long each.

Who would have thought that Louise would summon a familiar so horrifying?

"Yes! Look at this Kirche! I bet my familiar could beat yours just by squinting at it!" Louise yelled, jumping with glee.

…

The deathclaw looked around the courtyard, observing the tiny humans, and the beasts that accompanied them. One of them was just a floating eye, while another was a large red lizard. There were a dozen creatures that he had never seen before, all most likely the result of some kind of mutation. What was this under his feet?

Grass? Was this really grass? He had always wanted to see plant life, but he never would have guessed that he would see them in such abundance! How did he get here? Last thing he remembered after bathing himself in that pure water, was going into a green light that seemed to be calling out to him. His master would be most displeased with him for vanishing like that.

After that, he felt as if he was falling, and then he was here.

He looked up at the sky. So blue! He was glad that he was intelligent enough to recognize that he was no longer in the wasteland, that F.E.V and metal crown really worked wonders on his mind. The deathclaw was also ecstatic to see that no one was attacking him! That happened a lot. Which means that he wouldn't have to tear them limb from limb. If he wasn't capable of rational thought, he would be murdering them right now.

Suddenly he felt something kick him in the leg. The deathclaw looked down, and spotted a child with pink hair trying to get his attention. What did she want?

" _Familiar! Pick me up!"_ The child said in some foreign language.

It was hard enough for him to understand English. But luckily, he was a self-proclaimed master of body language. She obviously wanted him to show her his claws! He thrusted his right arm towards her, and stopped before he could get into impaling distance. She panicked for a second, but then looked at his razors. She looked bewitched, and a creepy smile was plastered on her face.

" _Oh Kirche… I bet you're just bloated with jealousy!"_ The girl yelled.

Again, couldn't catch a word, but oh well. He made a guttural sound of amusement.

" _So… is that thing like a… Dragon or something?"_

" _A dragon with no wings? Nah, this is something different."_

" _How did Louise manage to summon this thing?"_ The humans all muttered in that same unintelligible language.

" _Yo Louise, I don't think it can understand what you're saying, here, let me help."_ Another human said.

A blonde boy then walked up behind the pinkette, and waved a stick in the air. After mumbling some more gibberish, he then pointed the stick at him. The deathclaw then felt something strange catch in his throat and ears. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was strange.

"There, he should understand you now." The blonde human said.

"Thanks Guiche… that's rather unexpected of you." The pinkette said.

"Anything to help a beauty such as yourself Louise." Guiche said.

The deathclaw was so excited, that he unleashed what he thought would amount to nothing but a guttural roar of joy.

" **Yes! I am so happy!"** The deathclaw yelled.

"Ah! It talks!" A human yelled.

" **Ah! I talk!"**

He could talk! HE COULD TALK!?

"Well, he talks. Who would have thought?" The blonde man named Guiche said. "I thought that it would just make him understand you… but wow, I really outdid myself here, I really am awesome!"

" **I have not a vocal cords! But talk anyway!"** The deathclaw yelled.

"You really didn't have vocal cords?" Louise asked.

" **No! I am an amaze at this!"** The deathclaw yelled.

"Looks like you need to teach it how to speak properly Zero." A red haired lady with large breasts said.

"How can you call me a zero now that you see my familiar? This puts all of your familiars to shame!" Louise yelled.

" **What a familiar be? Be I familiar?"** The deathclaw asked.

"Yes! You're my familiar! What's your name?" Louise asked.

" **I not have name, master never give me one."** The deathclaw responded.

"Then I guess I have to name you then." Louise said, chuckling. "How about… Ravager? No, that's too brutal. How about Claw? I think that would suit you perfectly!" Louise said.

" **Claw? I like, I think."** Claw said.

"Great, now, I am your new master, and I command you to pick me up!" Louise yelled up at him.

" **But… Claw have claws, me hurt you. You climb."** Claw said.

"Climb? I will do no such thing, lay on your belly." Louise commanded.

He always did want to lay on grass before. Claw awkwardly laid himself down on his stomach. The grass felt like soft spikes against his skin, but it was oddly comfortable.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen…" He heard a human say from behind him.

"Yeah, no kidding." another responded.

Louise then sat on the back of his neck, and grabbed each of his horns. He didn't need to be told what to do next. Claw then stood up to his full height.

…

This was amazing! This would show everyone that she wasn't a Zero! Her mother would be so proud of her. Claw's skin felt thick, and his horns were harder than a bulls. She looked down at her fellow classmates, and smirked in victory. She didn't think she would summon such a strong familiar. Speaking of which, what was this thing? What kind of creature was Claw? She has never seen such an animal in her life.

He was obviously an apex predator, those claws looked like they could tear through a knight in full plate. Louise felt an intense feeling of euphoria, she did something amazing, and all of her idiot classmates were gawking at Claw like the fools they were.

Claw wouldn't be able to do things like wash her laundry or change her clothes, considering the foot long razor sharp claws he had. He would be able to fit in her room, but would he really stay put? Only time would tell…

 **Leave a review. Leave a review. Leave a review. There, since I typed it three times, you're going to leave a review.**


End file.
